Eventually
by HeartBeatFailure-x
Summary: Eventually. It took a while,but we got there. Lyra x Will Oneshot! New at this, so be nice! Lord Asriel and Lyra have found a new way to get between worlds without creating spectres, but when others find out, they ban it. But will it stop Lyra or L. Asrie


His Dark Materials – Lyra-x-Will Oneshot!

**Lyra's Oxford**

Lyra was curled up in her bed, nice and warm, Pan curled up as a ferret around her neck. She shifted slightly, and opened her eyes.

"Pan? Is it time yet?"

"Yeah! Come on! Come on!" Pan uncurled himself off Lyra's neck and took the shape of a blue butterfly. "Come on! Hurry up!"

"Hush Pan! I'm just as excited as you! Now be quiet" Lyra relieved herself of her duvet, and quietly searched under her bed for a black bag-pack.

"Lyra, your not supposed to wear your every-day clothes in bed! That's what pyjama's are for" Pan commented.

"Yes Pan, but it saves time!"

"I'm surprised that skirt still fits you! If its any shorter I'm sure it'd be a belt"

"Oh Pan do be quiet! I told you, I am NOT wearing trousers! Its so inappropriate! Girls don't wear trousers-"

"Correction, Ladies don't wear trousers"

"I ent' a lady Pan, so shut it" Lyra finished shoving her newly made clothes in her bag, and turned to the hovering butterfly.

"Ready Pan?"

"Yeah, you took long enough! Come on, he wont wait forever!" Pan fluttered impatiently by Lyra's door, waiting for it to be opened. Lyra opened her bedroom door as quietly as possible, but there was still a few squeaks.

"Pan, what do you reckon it'll be like?"

"I don't know… Same as before I think. I hate those fast things on the road, they're dangerous!" Pan hissed, close to Lyra's ear.

"I think they were cars Pan. Look! I see him, come on!" Lyra rushed downs the stairs, forgetting to be quiet, rushing into her fathers arms.

"Shh Lyra, got everthing?"

"Yes, can we go? Now?" Lyra was buzzing with excitement.

"You're taking Pan with you?" Lord Asriel asked.

"Well, you're taking Stelmaria, right?"

"I guess, but it'll be hard to hide her" They both shared a quick laugh, before scurrying out of the main hall and into the gardens. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, and the fresh morning air was invading Lyra's lungs. Lord Asriel, being the prepared man he is, opened the door of a carriage to Lyra, who got in followed by Pan, and Stelmaria.

"Its exciting isn't it Pan! Oh I cant wait! Its gonna' be nuffink like it is here! I cant believe we actually found a way!!"

"I know! It'll be so much fun!" As the carriage sneaked off Jordan College grounds, Lord Asriel smiled. He was finally going to get the chance to make up to his daughter, all those things he missed, those father-daughter things, he'd finally get to do them, and in a place where they could all be happy. Oxford. But not their Oxford, another Oxford.

**Will's Oxford**

Will stared at his ceiling, Kirjava curled up asleep on his pillow. He had his hands behind his head, his eyes filled with thought. It's the one thought that occurred to him every night, and would probably never leave.

"Damn you, Damn Oxford!" He whispered. "This is insane…" He closed his eyes and attempted to concentrate on anything but that thought, anything but her. Anything but Lyra. "Damn it…" Her angelic face fell into his mind once again, and it wasn't planning on leaving. He saw them both, walking hand in hand around Oxford, towards the park. Will gave a sigh as he saw some of the guys from school, they weren't what you could call friendly. One of them came up to them, and started flirting with Lyra. She paid no attention to him, but when he grabbed her arm, she swung her fist and punched him in the face. Sure, he backed off then. Will smirked, and turned Lyra to face him, embracing her, pressing his lips on hers. She kissed him back, holding onto him for dear life, as if at any moment something would come and take them away from eachother. One of the guys shouted get a room, but will shouted get a life back. Will and Lyra walked away with smiles on their faces, their fingers interlocked.

Wills eyes snapped open as his alarm went off. He reached over and slapped it, knocking it off the desk.

"Stupid alarm"He rubbed his head, and faced his cat – Kirjava, who had a grin on her face. "What?"

"Lyra, Lyra! Kiss me, don't leave me, not again, don't-" Will threw a pillow at his cat, getting up and walking to the bathroom. "It's not my fault you dream about her"

"And as far as I know it isn't my fault either" Will washed his face in cold water, then went on to brushing his teeth. "Besides, you were saying something about a mouse not being good enough for a king, and something about wanting tuna instead, so shut it" Kirjava hissed at Will, and went to lay back on his bed. Will walked back into his room, feeling somewhat refreshed.

"School, aint it great" Will picked up his crumpled uniform and put it on. During his and Lyra's adventure's, he had noticed his body had become more muscular, and it suited him fine. He buttoned up his white shirt and fixed his burgundy tie loosely around his neck, not bothering to do up his top button.

"Look at you! You scruff bag!" Kirjava playfully pawed at Wills ankles. "Hmm, hurry or you'll be late, and that wont be good, its your first day back in senior year"

"Don't remind me, see you later kay', remember to keep mum company!"

"Will dooeooww" Kirjava's words turned into a demented meow as Wills mother appeared in the doorway of the hallway leading to the front door.

"Do me proud, okay?"

"Sure mom" Will placed a kiss on his mother's cheek, before walking out of the door with his black bagpack on his back, containing everything he should need for the school day. "This is gonna' be so boring" He mumbled. Half an hour later, as he walked through the school gates, he heard the familiar sound of the school bell ringing for them to go to their registration classes. Will remembered his as room fifteen, which was a science room last time he checked. He found his way there quite easily, as he was good at remembering things, so when he reached his registration classroom, he took a seat near the back, blocking himself off from everyone else – again. He placed his bag on the table (which was usually covered in graffiti), and pulled up a stool, resting his head in his hand. He sighed, as the teacher rambled on about how this year should be a good year, and how they should all make an effort, and how he expected a lot from them, Will blocked all that out unintentionally, as his thoughts trailed back to her. This time, they were sat on 'their' bench, talking and laughing, their hands still locked together. Will felt Pan brush his arm, and he was pretty sure Lyra felt Kirjava brush hers. He smiled.

"WILL!" The teacher shouted. Will's eyes jerked to the teacher. "Good, I take it you're in this classroom and present, not somewhere off in another world?"

iOh how I'd love to be…/i He thought.

"Yes sir, I'm here" The teacher gave him a stern look before continuing on with the register. His thoughts were about to wonder again, when the teacher said something that Will considered to be worth listening to.

"Now, we have a new student among us today, and she isn't from around here, so I'm sure she'll need a friend or two, Now, Lizzie, would you please come up here?" Wills head jerked at that name. His eyes searching for hers, hoping they were, praying with all his heart and soul… but he couldn't see the new girl! "Good, so, I take it seeing as you're not from around here, you wont know anybody?" The teacher asked.

"No, just cause I'm ent' from around here don't mean I don't know nobody sir. I just ent' found him yet" Will's head jerked up. He knew that voice, no'one else could do it like she did, no'one else could…no'one else had her voice. Will's heart sped up, he needed to know it was her, he needed to know it was Lyra. He slowly stood up, unsure of what to do if it wasn't her, but … it had to be her.

"Oh, Sir, he's there, that's who I mean sir, im'" Will broke out in a smile, trying with all his might to not run to her there and then. "We're good friends sir, I'm sure he wont mind showin' me around and stuff"

"Will?" The teacher asked, giving Will yet another funny look.

"Sure sir, I don't have a problem with it"

"Good, umm…well, you can go and sit with him then, although, he's abit of a bad influence-"

"No he ent' sir. Thanks" Lyra, or Lizzie, adjuted the strap of her black back-pack and walked over to Will and the spare seat next to him. There were a few wolf wistles, but after a while, it quietened down. Will couldn't help but smile as his eyes sought out hers. Lyra turned to face Will biting her lip.

"Lizzie was the-"

"Only name you can remember… I know" They both smiled, then looked back at the board, which the teacher was writing on. He grinned, taking Lyra's hand in his and rubbing her skin with his thumb. She leaned slightly to her left, so her head was on his shoulder.

"Love you Will" She whispered. Will decided that words couldn't explain how he felt for her, so instead, he gently kissed her head, which went un-noticed by the teacher. Will gazed out the window, as the sun peaked out from behind a cloud. Maybe school wasn't going to be so bad after all. Not now Lyra was back. The would be together for all eternity. Just how he had always planned.


End file.
